guildopediafandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Cizagna
Welcome to my talk page. Please put action=edit&section=new}} new message at the end. Please note that I might reply on this page, or I might reply on your own talk page. If you have a preference for where I reply, please let me know. Moving I had no idea guildopedia was even moving! --Sariya 14:10, 26 August 2007 (UTC) :will answer in your talk page --Cizagna (Talk) 07:16, 7 September 2007 (UTC) Images copywrites I have been taking screenshots of guild logos for the new guild pages I add. What coptright should I select when I upload the image? FuzzyCuteness 00:55, 27 August 2007 (UTC) :will answer in your talk page --Cizagna (Talk) 07:16, 7 September 2007 (UTC) Hello, wikia This is just a quick note to say hello (after a week of difficulty logging in). I'm looking forward to helping with the upkeep of the guildopedia and assisting with the transition from elwiki. Please let me know if there's anything in particular you'd like me to do. Thanks for the opportunity, :will answer in your talk page --Cizagna (Talk) 07:16, 7 September 2007 (UTC) Uorales Saludos, ya puse info del guild de Covenant, pero no se como cambiarle el nombre que aparece en la lista y si se pueda por COVENANT, THE Suerte y bonito día :No se te olvide firmar. Okas lo checare para ver si todavia no esta --Cizagna (Talk) 23:14, 26 May 2008 (UTC) GUILD??? My guild's name isn't on the guild page. How do I create a new page for the guild I have? I don't know if I am sending this right. :Nop you where sending incorrectly thats why i never got this msg, whats your guilds name? --Cizagna (Talk) 23:14, 26 May 2008 (UTC) guild stats box Hello, I've been trying for the last 2-3 hours to fill out a guild stats box for my page but... don't know how. Could you please help me? :Looks like you have work it out --Cizagna (Talk) 23:14, 26 May 2008 (UTC) San-Diro Hello about the other page San-Diro. with the dot at then end, you may delete it as it is n abonded page which doesnt belong to anyone. Furthermore am sure that when you check our site you will think we should be Top 5 in the editors pick. we have put much work in it so far and i believe our site is beter then some which are currently on Editors pick. Thanks! :Top 5 its an automatic thing i cant control it. --Cizagna (Talk) 23:14, 26 May 2008 (UTC) Carbon Hello Cizagna, Basically i made a new Guild Called Carbon and I Deleted San-Diro So you can take of San-Diro and Put Carbon on the master guild list please. i would also like our name to be spelt Carbon not Carbons like the username. Thanks mate. :The guild is to stay, in any case you can put in San-Diro that the guild has been errase or something as its a way of leave some history. Also you did not had to open a new account you could use the old San-Diro account for creating the page. --Cizagna (Talk) 23:14, 26 May 2008 (UTC) Cizagna our guild still isnt on the main page of guildo pedia "Carbon", please get back at us, thanks. :As per my talk page in englis wiki i have already add it --Cizagna (Talk) 23:14, 26 May 2008 (UTC) are you around or something because you still havn't put us on the main page bro. erm message me please, this is the only way i know how to get to you so message soon? :As you where modifying my user page i did not get the notices that i had msgs here --Cizagna (Talk) 23:14, 26 May 2008 (UTC) hey man, am dropping you messages, but your not replying at all, whats going on.? :See answer above --Cizagna (Talk) 23:14, 26 May 2008 (UTC) Category confirmation To confirm the revised list of categories for basic sorting: Alignment: : Bontarian Guilds : Brakmarian Guilds : Mercenary Guilds : Neutral Guilds : Mixed Alignment Guilds : Mixed Bontarian Guilds : Mixed Brakmarian Guilds Servers: This will follow a simple pattern, "ServerName Guilds", e.g. Rushu Guilds -- Will this be flexible enough to add new servers (Guildopedia has listings for Djaul and Alma, for example)? Special names : Epic-Level Guilds : Inactive Guilds : Training Guilds --Travern 01:23, 18 June 2008 (UTC) I should also point out that there's a housekeeping Category: Unknown Server Guilds, which is there to keep track of those articles in need of additional information (much like the Stub feature). --Travern 15:54, 21 June 2008 (UTC) I've been playing with the new template a bit and have some feedback. (The automatic X of Y members and the "Epic!" tag were pleasant surprises.) First, the list of servers should be expanded, at the very least to include Solar and Nehra. The complete list may not be necessary, but it might be simpler to use it in the end. Second, the automatic URL option doesn't have a feature for the renaming the hyperlink to something other than "Guilds official website". Perhaps the naked URL would be simpler and more transparent. Also, I seem to be having trouble getting the automatic alignment to work properly (once it does, I want to make sure it couldn't assign non-existent descriptions like "Mixed Neutral" or "Mixed Mercenary"). Thanks again for your work on this.--Travern 18:39, 26 June 2008 (UTC) The SOS Brigade Hi i just updated the SOS Brigade page and noticed that the page is not listed on the main page... it should be under mixed bonta guilds on the main page. thank you if you can help! :Dont forget to sign your comments on talk pages. Looks like you have already correct it --Cizagna (Talk) 00:46, 27 August 2008 (UTC) new template for Infobox Guild I'm sorry but your new template makes the top of the page messy. Is there some way for you to make the Infobox skinny so that the Contents box is not shoved over into a thin box making the text look awful or somehow have the Contents box show up under your new Infobox Guild template? SueBPurple 07:30, 18 November 2008 (UTC)SueBPurple :Hi, i will answer you in your talk page --Cizagna (Talk) 02:00, 19 November 2008 (UTC) Thx a lot! Maybe u want to delete all my links.. dont be shy and make it. I think u will feel much better.. Metamorf :I will in proper given time. If you want to add the info in the guilds page i have no objection. And this is not a new policy, but due to the low sysops activity its not pursue that much. --Cizagna (Talk) 06:28, 8 December 2008 (UTC) about Fallen Angel guild They must be active again because I saw 3 members in merchant mode in Agony V'Helley..... :Done, thought you can do it by just removing the "inactive" line and putting this comment on the "Summary" above the save button --Cizagna (Talk) 09:38, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Template:Infobox Guild Hi. I made an edit to Template:Infobox Guild to allow changing the div styles. I don't think I messed up anything for existing includers, but I'm new to wiki markup, so you might want to check to be sure. --Rides 03:02, 10 January 2009 (UTC) :There's something else as well. On your user sandbox, you seem to be using CSS classes that you defined. Could you tell me how to do this? I'd love to use classes instead of inline styles. --Rides 03:13, 10 January 2009 (UTC) ::I will answer you at your talk page --Cizagna (Talk) 11:26, 12 January 2009 (UTC) :::Too bad, but understandable. I have to ask, though: are we obligated to use the template boxes on our page, or can we make our own (as long as all the info is clearly visible)? I wouldn't make any drastic changes, I just want it to line out with the rest of the boxes. :::Thanks for the rundown on css. I kind of figured it would be something like that... Fortunately, I've found a suitable style in Common.css :) :::Are there restrictions on how many pages we can create, and in which namespaces? I've created a template, and I also created an extra page for our guild (The_Twilight_Brigade/Ranks). Is this allowed, or do I need to revert those changes? :::--Rides 13:06, 12 January 2009 (UTC) ::::As you may have noticed, I reverted my changes to Template:Infobox Guild. I have some requests, but I suggest we take those to Template talk:Infobox Guild. Thanks for your help, by the way. Although I've experience with html/css, I have never really worked with a wiki before. ::::--Rides 20:05, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Just wonder how to ... make an update on an old guild?? Im second in International Alliance on Rosal. Our page here is old, old, old!! The former leader doesnt even play more. I have no idea how to use or edit a wiki page. Pleas mail me on karinsanid@gmail.com //Sandi-storm :Well what can i say?... i dont send emails, hope you read this. click on the 'edit' on top of the page to edit the full page, or in every paragraphs where it has an 'edit" link to the right and edit accordingly, for etiquette dont forget to add a comment to the summary. :If you are still lost you can read this can shed some light :hope this help --Cizagna (Talk) 17:12, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Contacting Other Users I was just wondering if there's a messaging system for contacting other users who've made changes to a page. I was interested in contacting my former guilds leader, but he has since ceased playing. I do know that there is a wiki page for that guild though, and that he's the one who made it. Can you shed any light on this for me? Kykmorph 16:28, 12 February 2009 (UTC) :I will answer you in your talk page. --Cizagna (Talk) 02:39, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Guild photo I have already uploaded the picture for my guild, but how do you get it in the info box on my guild page? Kailoki 21:45, 21 March 2009 (UTC) :The issue is that your image its save with caps extension JPG instead of jpg--Cizagna (Talk) Central Dofus 08:41, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Page vandalized The Twilight Brigade got vandalized by an ex-guild member yesterday. The changes have been reverted, but as you can see in our history, he's related to Crussading Lords. Can anything be done about it, aside from locking our page? Thanks in advance, --Rides 00:25, 24 March 2009 (UTC) :Sadly there is not much I can do emos will always be an issue, but i have protect your guilds page for 1 month so only users can edit and ban the ip for 1 week since i cant be certain he is using a static ip. Thanks for the report and hope this calm a bit --Cizagna (Talk) Central Dofus 01:01, 24 March 2009 (UTC) ::Well, That'll probably do. Thank you :) --Rides 12:42, 24 March 2009 (UTC) image problem hello, i would like to change my guild logo image, how do i do that?? Plz answer me on my talk page! :Done long ago --Cizagna (Talk) Central Dofus 01:52, 08 April 2009 (UTC) ty vm hey its me again, i forgot to sign :P --Manchot103 17:27, 28 March 2009 (UTC) :Done long ago--Cizagna (Talk) Central Dofus 01:52, 08 April 2009 (UTC) Guild Logo Hey, where does everyone make those perfect large-size guild logos on their page? I haven't been able to find a spot for that linked from Guildopedia or elsewhere online. Thanks. Skomoroch 01:50, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :will answer you at your talk page --Cizagna (Talk) Central Dofus 01:53, 08 April 2009 (UTC) - - Seems the Infobox can's show the leader if they have a - at the front (Like in 'Dark Shadows Followers'). Not sure if this is an issue with the template itself or what, just though I'd let you know case you weren't aware of it. Galrauch 19:37, 23 April 2009 (UTC) :Yup know issue thats why the names should be encase on nowiki tags --Cizagna (Talk) Central Dofus 21:40, 23 April 2009 (UTC) How do i create a guild page for my guild? I dont know how to insert my guild on guildopedia im in server rosal. :I will answer you in your talk page --Cizagna (Talk) Central Dofus 17:42, 25 April 2009 (UTC) How to add a Guild Hello, I'm totally lost in how adding a Guild. Could you help me? Thanks a lot!